Bone Charms
Whalebone charms, or simply bone charms as their name suggests, are mystical charms created from the bones of whales. Corvo Attano can discover these trinkets throughout Dunwall and change which he has equipped at will. They grant permanent enhancements, from improving the effects of elixirs, swimming speed, or jump height, to allowing Corvo to recuperate when he is near to fountains, and strengthening his supernatural abilities. Each playthrough of Dishonored spawns only 26 random whalebone charms, out of 36 available. Corvo starts with three slots to equip charms in, but he can purchase more at The Hound Pits. Accompanying this, a whalebone charm can be obtained as a cosmetic item in the Valve game Team Fortress 2, for those who pre-purchase the PC version of Dishonored from Steam. Charms spawn randomly. They are chosen when the level is loaded so reloading right before obtaining one will always yield the same charm. Notable exception to this include: -The charm stuck in the vice (behind the High Overseer's mansion). Saving, grabbing it then reloading will have different results. -The charm you get from pick-pocketing Daud in Mission 7. Much harder to grab and steal away undetected, but if you're quick with Bend Time Level II and Blink, you can manage. This is very useful for attempting a ghost/low chaos/clean hands playthrough as the Strong Arms charm is a tremendous help. Charms and effects #Acrobat - Slightly faster climbing. #Albinos - Increased chance of white rats. #Blood Ox Heart - Slight increase to maximum mana. #Carrion Killer - Killing rats grants some adrenaline. #Clockwork Malfunction - Enemy grenades take slightly more time to explode. #Falling Star - Drop assassinating grants a small amount of mana. #Fleet Fighter - Drawn weapons do not slow movement speed. #Golden Touch - Slight increase to value of precious items. #Healthy Appetite I - Food heals slightly more. #Healthy Appetite II - Food heals moderately more. #Plague Affinity - Damage by weepers grants a small amount of mana. #Plague Resistant - Weepers inflict slightly less damage. #Rat Scent - Rats attack only when approached in close proximity. #Reinforced Bolts - Bolts stuck in enemies break less often. #Robust I - Potions grant slightly more health. #Robust II - Potions grant moderately more health. #Scavenger - Greater amounts of ammo on discovery. #Spirited I - Potions grant slightly more mana. #Spirited II - Potions grant moderately more mana. #Spiritual Pool - Slightly faster mana regeneration. #Spirit Water - Drinking from faucets recharges a small amount of mana. #Strong Arms - Faster choking speed. #Sustained Rage - Adrenaline takes slightly longer to cool down. #Swift Shadow - Increased movement speed in stealth mode. #Throwing Hand - Thrown objects travel slightly further. #Tough Skin - Slight increase to maximum health. #Twist of Fortune I - Very rarely, using a potion grants full mana. #Twist of Fortune II - Sometimes, using a potion grants full mana. #Undertaker - Increased movement speed while carrying a corpse. #Unnerving Target I - Enemies have a slight chance to miss with guns. #Unnerving Target II - Enemies have a moderate chance to miss with guns. #Vengeance - Being damaged grants a small amount of adrenaline. #Water of Life - Drinking from fountains grants a small amount of health. #Welcoming Host - Increased possession time for white rats. #Whirlwind I - Swing speed for swords is slightly faster. #Whirlwind II - Swing speed for swords is moderately faster. DLC charms and effects They appear in Corvo's room in the The Hound Pits after first meeting the Outsider. #Acrobatic Killer: Raven - Drop assassinating grants health. #Acrobatic Killer: River Affinity - Increased swimming speed. #Acrobatic Killer: Quick Dodge - Ability to dodge bolts/arrows. #Arcane Assassin: Gutter Feast - Eating white rats grants mana. #Arcane Assassin: Void Channel - Improved duration/damage for powers. #Arcane Assassin: White Rat Friend - White rats are unhostile. #Backstreet Butcher: Blast Resistant - Reduced damage from explosions. #Backstreet Butcher: Fencer - Advantage in sword vs. sword combat. #Backstreet Butcher: Fire Water - Increased explosion range for whisky bottles. #Shadow Rat: Deep Breather - Increased underwater breath duration. #Shadow Rat: Delicate Touch - Reduced noise for breaking glass. #Shadow Rat: Voyeur - Magnification of sight when peeping through keyholes. Locations Gallery images (1).jpg|A whalebone charm as it appears in Team Fortress 2. |} Category:Equipment Category:Charms Category:Supernatural Category:Gameplay Category:Lore